Kena Deh!
by Pitaloka
Summary: Milo merasa bosen dan ia pun pergi ke Siberia untuk ketemu dengan Camus. Sesampainya di sana, ia di sambut Hyoga yang sendirian di rumah dan disuruh nungguin Camus. Apakah Milo semakin bertambah bosan? Silakan temukan jawabannya di fanfic kocak ini!


**Disclaimers:** I don't own Saint Seiya and characters!

Jargon 'kena deh' bukan jargon buatanku!

**Kena Deh!**

Hari itu hari Jum'at sore saat Milo dateng ke pondokan Camus di Siberia.

Dia dateng ke tempat temennya lantaran ngerasa bosan karena terus-terusan diem di istana Scorpio sepanjang waktu.

Sesampainya di sana, ia disambut Hyoga.

'Halo, Milo. Tumben dateng ke Siberia. Ada perlu apa nih?'

'G...G...gurumu m...m...mana?' kata Milo sambil mengigil.

'Guru lagi beli susu beku di desa sebelah. Duh, kamu mengigil ya? Ayo masuk! Aku buatin coklat hangat!' kata Hyoga sambil narik Milo masuk ke pondokannya Camus.

Setelah menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian dan meminum coklat hangatnya, Milo ngelirik jam dingin.

'Kenapa, Milo?'

'Gurumu tadi berangkat jam berapa?'

'Jam tiga. Kenapa?'

'Sekarang udah jam empat. Apa dia ga pa pa? Maksudku apa dia biasa pulang telat kayak gini kalo dia pergi ke desa sebelah?'

'Ya iyalah! Desa sebelah kan jaraknya jauh banget! Emangnya ada perlu apa?' tanya Hyoga penasaran.

'Ah! Ga pa pa! Aku cuma mau ngomong aja ama dia habis aku bosen kalo harus nungguin kuil Scorpio terus!' jawab Milo polos.

Mendengar jawaban polos Milo, Hyoga tersenyum.

'Apa lo senyum-senyum? Jangan mikirin yang aneh-aneh ya!' gertak Milo.

'Ah...ngga, koq! Aku ga lagi mikirin yang aneh-aneh. Ehm...Guruku ntar lagi pasti pulang. Tunggu aja!' kata Hyoga sambil melangkah ke dapur.

Lima menit...Sepuluh menit...Lima belas menit....Setengah jam...Waktu terus berlalu tapi Camus belum juga nongol.

'HOAAAAAAAAHEEEEEEEEMMMMMMM' Milo nguap lebar-lebar. Saking lebarnya dia nguap, dia ga nyadar kalo ada lalat yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Akibatnya, dia batuk-batuk. Hyoga yang ada di deket Milo langsung cepet-cepet ngasih dia air minum.

'BUEH! BUEH! BUEH! Lalat sialan! Emangnya mulut6 gua sarang elo apa???'

'Udah-udah..ga usah ngomel. Ntar cepet tua loh!' kata Hyoga sambil ketawa ngikik.

'MAKSUD LO APA GUA BAKAL CEPET TUA??? GUA NGUAP KARENA GUA BOSEN TAU! Nggg...AHA! Hyoga, kita candain gurumu yuk!' seru Milo.

'Ga mau ah! Aku ga mau diceramahin ini-itu lagi ama guru! Kamu aja yang ngerjain dia!'

'Ayolah...Hyoga...Sekaliiiiiii ini aja, kamu kerja sama ama kamu untuk ngerjain Camus.'

'GA MAU! AKU GA MAU DIMARAHIN LAGI!'

'Don't worry..Be happy....Kalo kamu ntar kena marah dan dia mau ngebekuin kamu ntar aku ngebela kamu deh...Jadi ntar aku yang dibekuin!' kata Milo percaya diri.

'Bener nih???'

'Iya...'

'Janji ga akan kabur????'

'Iya...'

'Ya udah deh..tapi aku cuma ngerjain dikit ya...'

'Iya deh...'

Tepat jam enam sore, pintu pondokan Camus diketuk. Saat pintu itu dibuka, muncullah Camus. Ia tampak repot membawa dua susu beku di kedua tangannya.

Melihat gurunya kerepotan, Hyoga langsung ngebantu Camus mengangkat salah satu susu beku itu ke dalam sehingga Camus bisa masuk ke dalam pondokkan.

'Terima kasih...Hyoga...' kata Camus lembut.

'Guru Camus, Milo dateng mau ngomong ama guru.' kata Hyoga.

'Dia lagi...Katakan padaku, diamana dia sekarang?'

'Dia ada di....'

'Camus temanku... Apa kabaaaaaaarrrrr???' Milo dateng ngedeketin Camus dan memeluknya erat-erat.

'M...Milo? Apa-apaan kamu ini? Cepat lepaskan aku! Aku mau masak untuk makan malam!'

'Camus...Gimana kabarmu hari ini?'

'Kabarku baik-baik aja! Milo lepas...'

'KENA DEH! Guru...Minta permen...Aku mau ngemil..' kata Hyoga sambil melukin Camus dari belakang.

'Hyoga! Apa-apaan kamu ini! Milo! Lihat nih! Gara-gara kamu kolokan anak didikku jadi ikut-ikutan!'

'Aku ga ngajarin dia koq! Dia meluk kamu kan emang karena dia pengen minta permen...' kata Milo.

Camus berontak sekenanya. Dia betuil-betul tidak habis pikir kenapa dua orang terdekatnya bisa terkena 'demam kangen' dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Setelah mencoba meloloskan diri, ia akhirnya menyerah dan mendesah.

'Oke! Aku nyerah! Berbuatlah sesuka kalian!' kata Camus pasrah.

Mendengar kata-kata Camus, Milo dan Hyoga langsung tersenyum puas dan merasa menang. Mereka lantas melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Tapi siapa sangka kalo kata-kata Camus itu cuman tipuan? Begitiu Hyoga dan Milo melonggarkan 'cengkraman' mereka, Camus langsung bergerak cepat dari tempatnya dan membekukan kaki Milo dan Hyoga.

'Kena kau!' kata Camus.

'WUAAAAAA...MILO! TOLONG AKU! AKU GA BISA JALAN!'

'HUEEEEEE....EMANG KAMU AJA APA YANG GA BISA GERAK? CAMUS! CURANG LU! UDAH NIPU NGEBEKUIN KAKI ORANG PULA!'

'Milo...Itu tadi namanya taktik bukan tipuan! Kalo tipuan itu ngibul dan digunain untuk ngelakuin kejahatan kalo taktik itu cara supaya bisa keluar dari masalah!' kata Camus tenang.

'Tipuan ato taktik...Lepasin gua! Gua janji ga akan usil lagi!'

'Guru! Lepasin aku! Aku jail karena diajak Milo! Tadi aku dah nolak tapi dipaksa ama Milo!'

'Aku ga mau ngelepasin kalian karena kalian ntar bisa bebas sendiri. Sekarang, aku mau nyiapin makan malam dan kalian diamlah disitu selama SATU JAM' kata Camus sambil ninggalin Milo dan Hyoga yang merengek-rengek minta dibebasin.

-TAMAT-


End file.
